Ryo & Mia of Wild Fire
by Shadow Worshiper
Summary: "Kay this fic is placed in another dimension were Ryo is on the Dynasty's side and Mia is the wild Fire! "It is long so please excuse my bad Grammar I got kinda sloppy! Enjoy!" ^.~
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
Hi! ::::Picks up microphone:::: First of all I want to say is I do not own Roman worriers::: sad sigh::: oh well... I know I gust ruined   
your chance to sue me heheehe MMHAHAHMHMH ::::wheezes::::: Coughs::::: Also I don't claim any of the characters none!!! Well I   
do claim the cashier in the make up shop...hehehe forgot about her!   
  
  
  
  
Lashing her leg out she struck the leering face that challenged her. The dynasty solder chuckled his voice echoing in the dark   
ally.   
"Come on girl you can do better then that!" Arrogantly crossing his arms with a cling of metal beckoning her to come forward.  
"Ryo! I will kill you!" She leapt forward with her staff attempting to bring it down over his head.  
"You waist my time girl." He turned his head letting the staff hit his armoured neck breaking it. Crying out she lost her   
balance falling on to her side.   
"You are weak there is no honour in fighting you." His eyes narrowed at her small frame covered in armour there was   
something about her that attracted his attention. Turning his back on her a sly grin formed on his lips. Forgetting his earlier thoughts,   
he approached the city destruction pushing his feet forward.  
"Monster were do you think your going!" Struggling to her feet her mind setting on betting that plagued smile off his face.   
His back neglecting her he smirked, "You boar me. He narrowed his eyes turning his head to her, Know you die."  
Screaming she pulled a dinky shell shaped necklaces out of the throat of her armour, "Gust try it monster!"  
"What the hell is that? He narrowed his eyes at it a confused look sliding over his face, Fine girl I'll try your little game."  
Smiling confidently, she sunk her feet into the ground, "Well monster prepare to die!!" Jewel of Life help me demolish this   
creature!" Feeling the familiar tingle she knew the blue shield was protecting her once again.   
Pushing his palm out he jeered shooting a yellow beam at her watching it carefully.  
Holding her breath, she pushed her face in her arms some of her confidence draining as her feet began to slide back yellow beams   
splintering off into different directions. Feeling the power start to drain her energy, she panicked as her shield started to fall. "No   
come on stay, she urged the shield to get stronger, "Come…on!"   
Feeling her shield weakening he threw a bigger blast his eyes gleaming brighter then his blast.  
Gasping for air that was lost from her lips her last sight before slamming into the ground was of her shield falling and the yellow shower   
swallowing her in its burning mouth. Breath that was lost from her took its revenge and flooded her lungs with air her brain with…hate.   
"You monster! Don't you have any compassion at all?" She struggled to sit up her bloody hands digging into the dirt drawling more   
blood her words strained.  
"Compassion?" Sending her a weird look he crossed his arms, for…you? "Ha! I have…"  
Cutting him off she managed to crawl on her knees; "No not for me for the people you were about to destroy! You spoke of   
honour wears yours!"  
Lingering on her words, he gave her a look of repulsion, "My honour is non of your concern! He glared hatefully at her,   
"Leave now or die!"  
Pushing herself to her feet, she glared back at him, "Then I will die if it will help those poor souls."   
"Fine have it your way but it won't help their future."   
"Well monster did you louse your courage?!?" She asked after a while chuckling her eyes glittering with hate or tears   
or…both Ryo couldn't be sure.  
"Iie." He glanced at her one last time before throwing a blast at her knocking her off her feet and into a tree. Gritting his   
teeth he realised he didn't kill her gust rendered her unconscious, "Girl you were lucky I took pity on you!" Growling he leapt into the   
shadows of the city.  
Approaching her the old man knelt by her side taking her wrist and checking her pause.   
Groaning Mia opened her eyes; "Wear am I?" Looking around she sighed noticing she was still leaning against a tree.   
Feeling something wrapped around her head she narrowed her eyes pulling it off.   
Staring at the material, she remembered the last time she saw it. Letting her mind flash back, she remembered the fight with Tulpas   
solders. She was lousing and was about to be sliced in two but the Ancient threw a staff at him knocking the sword from her attacker's   
grasp. Mia had looked for him after the fight but he was gone and she had taken good care of the staff until…now.   
Her eyes widened wen she noticed it was gone. Looking down at the material, she sighed retying the Ancients sleeve around   
her head knowing he was long gone.  
"Good little wild fire awaken and bring me my armour." Tulpas voice echoed in the large dark palace followed by his crackling   
laughter. His twisted face surrounded by his white hair began to glow as he summoned Ryo.   
Feeling Tulpa calling him he growled knowing all he wanted to do was yell at him for not killing the girl and question him why.   
Trying to resist it Ryo squeezed his eyes shut cursing wen his body began to glow. Feeling the wind in his hair he new he was on his   
way to Tulpa. Tucking into a kneel he looked down at his dirty boot, "Master Tulpa?"  
"Ryo you disappoint me why haven't you killed the girl yet?" Tulpa narrowed his already narrow eyes at him.  
Ryo sighed deciding to play it dumb and let a shocked expression slide across his face, "Master Tulpa you mean she's still   
alive?"   
Trupla growled making Ryos feet vibrate, "She is Mia of the Wild Fire do you really think fire can kill her?"  
Ryo snapped his head up, "Master Tulpa do you mean to tell me that, that puny girl is an owner of mythical armor?"  
"Yes Ryo now go and bring her to me." Tulpa pounded his fist onto his armrest of his throne.  
Ryo cried out slightly, falling on to his back, "Yes Master Tulpa!" Running out of the room Ryo groaned wen Kento got in his   
way. "What do you want?"  
Kento shrugged, "We were gust curious why you didn't kill her?"  
Ryo glared, "At Kent we? Who else is here?"  
The rest of the gang stepped out of the shadows, "I think Ryo has a thing for her," remarked Sage.  
Ryo growled, "I do not how was I supposed to know she was the Wild Fire?"  
"I knew she was." Cye chuckled adding, I mean wow what a body." They all bust out laughing except Ryo who growled   
turning away from them.  
"Sorry I can't stay and chat with you guys but I gotta jam." Ryo ignored their whistles and continued down the hall. He never   
realised what jerks his friends were or if he could even call them friends. Ryo screamed anger driving his hand into the metal wall. He   
felt the sharp edge of the wall slice his hand but didn't care and let the blood flow down wall splashing it with colour. Shutting his eyes   
he let her image fill his mind, "Damn you Wild Fire!"  
Mia let Ryo's image fill her mind, drew her swords, and attacked the tree. Slicing the bark off she flipped backwards and   
twisted around her swords connecting with the Tree that was supposed to be Ryo. Gritting her teeth in anger she remembered wen,   
she had woken up from Ryo's attack to a destroyed city all those people slaughtered. "Damn you Ryo!"   
The Ancient frowned at her, Her figure twisting and lashing out repeatedly at the tree. He had taken the staff from her hoping   
that way wen she woke up she wouldn't run after Ryo. Nevertheless, she had drawn her swords, that had slipped his mind to take from   
her, and took out her anger on the tree. The Ancient sighed turning away from the scene hoping she would stop before she hurt   
herself. "Damn you Tulpa!"   
Tulpa glared at the group of warriors," I want you all to follow Ryo and make sure he gets the girl. I have a felling or little   
fighter is going to betray us."  
Kento gasped, "Ryo wouldn't do anything like that!"  
"Kento! Shut up," Rowen roughly whispered hopping Tulpa would let it pass.  
Tulpas voice rang out in the room forcing the worrier's hands to their ears, "Are you beginning to doubt me?"  
Kento swallowed, "No-no Master Tulpa we'll follow Ryo!"  
Relaxing Tulpa sat back in his chair, "Good now get out of my site," Tulpa waved his hand making his followers glow and   
transported them out of his thorn room. "Damn them all! They're all going to betray me!"   
Rowen chuckled, "Man Kento you jumped three feet!"   
Kento stomped his foot, "I did not!!!"  
Cye smiled, "Yes you did."   
"Guy's shut up!" Sage glared at his friends crossing his arms.  
Kento smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."  
Cye smirked yeah, "Sorry."  
Noticing they were all looking at him Rowen shrugged, "Sorry!"   
"Ok, Sage narrowed his eyes, What are we going to do about Ryo and Tulpa?"  
Kento frowned, "Forget them what about that old man the Ancient?"   
"What about him?" Every one asked at once.  
Kento frowned, "We wouldn't even had to worry about this if it wasn't for him. I was going to kill Wild Fire but he threw that   
damn stick at me!" Damn him!   
Slacking Mia painted leaning against the tree; "I'll kill you Ryo." She felt her eyes roll up and dropped to the ground her   
swords skidding across the dirt.  
Sighing the Ancient was about go see if she was ok wen Ryo showed up. Holding his breath, he prayed she would wake up.   
Wen she didn't and Ryo moved to pick her up he showed himself, "Put her down."  
Ryo jumped slightly turning to see an old man, "Old man you don't know what you're messing with."  
The Ancient gritted his teeth, "I'm afraid I do and you're on the wrong side."  
Ryo knitted his eyebrows together, "What are you talking about?"  
The Ancient took a steep closer, " Tulpa gust wants you so you can get his armour fore him he'll take yours as well."  
Ryo glared at him. "How dare you talk of Tulpa like that he would never do that!" Not waiting to see what other lies he knew   
Ryo set Mia down almost gently and attacked the Ancient. Ryo connected his fist with his jaw sending him flying backwards into a   
boulder. The Ancient managed to sit up and started to glow, "Ryo I will show you how I stayed alive all these years."   
Ryo chuckled, "Do you really think you can kill me?"  
Not replying the Ancient threw a powerful attack at Ryo.  
Surprised Ryo almost couldn't dodge it, "What the hell was that!"  
The Ancient ignored him and flipped over Mia kicking Ryo in the chest knocking him down.  
"Damn-it old man that's it your toast!" Ryo growled slipped up to his feet running at his with his shoulder twisted ramming it   
into the Ancients stomach. Not giving him a chance to recover he punched him under the jaw sending him flying upwards. Leaping up   
he kicked him in the back sending him plummeting to the ground.   
The ancient gasped for breath blood blurring his vision," Tulip is evil…."   
Ryo growled, "Shut up old man! Bringing his leg back, he kicked him in the middle of his back sending him into a tree, which   
impelled him in the stomach, "Shit that hurt!" Ryo jumped on one foot holding the tip of the other one in his hand.  
Kento sighed, "Were do you think he is?"  
Sage glared strait ahead not really listening, "I don't know but I hope that the other guys find him soon." Shutting his eyes,   
he began to wonder if he should have really suggested that they paired off to look for him, "Do you really think he's going to betray the   
dynasty?"  
Keno shrugged crouching beside Sage, "You know Ryo he'll come around but I think we should find the girl before he does."  
Opening his eyes Sage nodded, "Yeah I think he is developing a thing for this girl."   
Breathing in the air still stirred with dust Ryo looked from the Ancient to the girl he was supposed to take to Tulpa. Confused   
Ryo didn't want to have to think and jerked her up by the arm, "Why does Tulpa want you Little Wild Fire? Can your armour be worth   
that much to him?" Sighing he shifted her limp body in his arms noticing her breath was ragged and she the cut on her head was   
bleeding openly now. "Tulpa will kill you now if I take you to him, he let his eyes skim her ignores, If you don't die before that."   
Gritting his teeth, he stiffened wen he heard her start to mumble. Leaning his head closer, her lips he managed to make out the   
words…  
"Monster…I have too...kill…"  
Pulling his head back he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was even in her condition. The flaws made her even more   
exotic her chest heaving and checks slightly flushed her hair clinging to her neck. All of these things usually made Ryo sick they   
reminded him of how weak his opponents were. Shacking his head, he shut his eyes about to call Tulpa and tell him he had her.   
Growling he shut his eyes tighter wen he realised he couldn't bring himself to call on him.   
Letting his eyes snap open, he glared at her, "Damn what is it about you!" Tightening his grip on her, he screamed knowing   
he wasn't going to be able to take her to Tulpa.   
"Hey Cye I see him!" Rowen leapt to his feet climbing closer to the edge of the cliff.  
Cye crawled up to him his eyes following the invisible line Rowen was pointing, "I don't see…Oh there he is what's he   
carrying?"  
Narrowing his eyes he frowned, "The girl."   
Cye sighed, "What do you want to do?"   
Standing up Rowen shut his eyes, "I say we find the others and tell them were he is and if we have to kill him...."  
Cye gasped, "You cant be serious we cant…"   
Cutting him off Rowen raised his voice, "I know! Lowering it he glanced back at Ryo, I don't want to do it either."  
Cye frowned knowing it would be easier on them both to keep his mouth shut and joined his friend his eyes glued on Ryo.  
Ryo sighed laying her down near the lake he had finally figured out what was wrong with him. He had too much honour to   
take her to Tulpa like this. He knew Tulpa would gust take her armour and kill her without a second thought. Ripping away a piece off   
his sleeve, he started to feel himself wonder why he cared. Letting the water wash over it, he rang the water out of it his eyes glued on   
her face.  
Sliding his hand up her check, he shut his eyes slightly her silken touch a shock to his finger tips. Realising what he was   
doing, he gasped pulling his hand away her touch still remembered on his fingertips. Remembering her cuts her drew his hand to her   
again careful not louse control. Slipping the wet cloth over her wounds, he felt lost in thought and he could swear he saw her open her   
eyes for a second. "Wild Fire what have you don't to me?"   
Groaning the old man pulled himself to his knees, "Wild…fire I have failed you…" Letting the tears drip down his checks   
cradled his head in his arms. Straining he tried to stand up but his knees bucked giving him back to the dirt. "Wild fire…you must   
believe in your …power"…letting his eyes slide shut he knew they would never open again. "Wild…Fi…Mia…"His body shut down   
his words meaningless in the howling wind as it played with his hair.  
Ryo's eyes widened wen he saw a golden glow coming from the throat of her armour. Hesitant he reached his hand down to   
her collar bone clasping a warm hard object. (And no you perv's not that! ^_~) Screaming Ryo tried to pull his hand back wen it   
started to burn into his hand biting viciously at his flesh. With renewed horror, he felt the object pulling with his hand and a golden   
light trace up his arm covering his whole body. Feeling his body slowing he gave one last scream before the air in his lungs was   
squeezed out.   
Cye leapt to his feet; "We have to help him!"  
Rowen shook his head grabbing his arm. "No we stay!"  
Kento pulsed looking at Sage not sure who to listen to, "What do we do we cant gust let Ryo die like this!"  
Rowen turned from Cye, "What else can we do Ryo made his own choice!"   
Sage nodded his eyes blank, "If it gets to bad well make it a fast death Ryo betrayed us and I have no room in my heart for   
people like that."  
Cye tried to pull away, "But he was or best friend how can you let him suffer like that!"  
Kento seemed to agree with Cye and made a dive to leap off the cliff to help Ryo.  
Screaming Sage leapt at him pinning him down, "Kento no it's better like this if we help him well gust have to kill him later!"  
Kento twisted in his grip using his weight as an advantage, "I can't gust sit here and listen to him scream LET ME GO!"  
Rowen shut his eyes and they all stopped struggling wen they heard Ryo's last scream. They all felt the stab of pure ice   
rushing threw their veins and their heart drop with something they weren't sure of. They sat there for a minute only Cye and Kento   
admitting their regret.  
Kento looked disgusted and shoved Sage away, "Look what you've done you gust killed our best friend!"   
Sage shut his eyes looking away, "I told you it's better this way, his eyes snapped open fixing on Kento did you want to have   
to kill him! That's what would have happened!"  
Kento glared at Cye, "Are you taking all this bull crap!"   
Cye gently shook his arm free from Rowen's grasp, "Kento I didn't think so at first but maybe Sage and Rowen have a point. I   
mean I couldn't bear it if I had to kill him his blood would be on our hands."  
Rowen fixed his eyes on Kento, "Try to see it our way we all are going to miss Ryo but it's…"  
Cutting him off Kento jumped to his feet dusting himself off, "Don't tell me it's better do you really think this way his blood   
isn't on our hands? Do you? This way only deepens the stain we acted like COWARDS afraid of what might have been!"   
Everyone looked at their feet knowing he was right but no one dared to open their mouth afraid of what might happen a   
mistake they all made too much.  
Kento painted whipping his forehead, "I'm going to bury my best friend if any of you have any HONOUR in you left come   
with me!" He waited starring at each of his friends down cast faces until Sage looked up and met his eyes.  
Sage sighed standing up, "Kento…I'm sorry I cant I'm gust going to take the girl to Tulpa now."   
Kento looked stricken, "Sage! You cant even spare a little time to bury the man you help be responsible for killing!"   
"Kento it's not that it's gust…"Sage looked miserable and lost from words.  
Standing up Rowen cut him off in an attempt to save him from Kento, "It's gust too hard to see him like that."  
Kento's eyes flamed up, "Oh so it's too hard to bury him but not to hear him scream in pain! Damn-it he knew he was dying   
can their be anything worse then knowing it?"  
Cye stood up as well his eyes still fascinated with the dirt, "Knowing we were up hear."  
Kento's eyes flashed, "I almost wish he did then he would know what rotten friends we were!"   
Rowen gritted his teeth, "Enough Kento! Enough he's gone now and were sorry ok but the only thing left to do know is to   
give Tulpa what he wants!"  
Kento down casted his eyes lousing his fire, "Then will one of you come with me to help me bury him?"  
Cye sighed, "I will Kento the rest of you guys can take the Girl back to Tulpa there is no need for us all to stay." Fire flicked in   
Kento's eyes but he kept his mouth shut.  
Nodding Rowen and Sage left not saying anything until they were out of earshot.  
Sage frowned kicking a rock as Rowen picked up the girl both of them neglecting to notice her wounds were healed. Ryo's   
hand slipping away from her throat a red heart burned into his palm, which the worriers left unnoticed.   
Clearing his throat Sage let the question that was on his mind slip threw his teeth, "Do you think Kento and Cye are going to   
betray us?"  
Rowen glanced at him, "I hope not I don't think I could kill them."  
Sage nodded, "Ryo was hard enough and we didn't even kill him this bitch did." He glared at the girl cradled in Rowens arms.   
Rowen narrowed his eyes, "I don't understand though how she did it."  
Sage grunted stumbling on a rock, "What do you mean?"  
Rowen shifted Mia, "I mean that she was unconscious."  
Sage paused confusion biting into his eyes, "Then how?"  
Rowen glanced down at her, "I don't know."  
Kento kneeled beside his life time buddy, "I don't understand it."  
Cye folded Ryo's arms gently picking him up, "What don't you understand?"  
"How the others could gust, leave him like this I wouldn't be surprised if they were the ones who gave him this bump. Kento   
ran his hand over the back of Ryo's head, They probably gust kicked him over with their boot."   
"Kento lets not talk about that now I'm more worried on getting him burred." Cye grunted blowing a hole in the dirt, laying   
Ryo down Kento hopped into the hole.  
"Cye hand him to me carefully I don't want another knot on his head." Kento responded sourly.  
Cye sighed grabbing Ryo carefully under the armpits picking him up.   
"Cye what's that!"   
"What's what?" His voice was strained as he shifted Ryo's weight.  
"Quick Cye put him down! Kento leapt out of the hole grabbing Ryo's arm. He's still warm!"  
Cye groaned rubbing his eyes, "Yeah well he didn't die all that long ago Kento."   
Kento shook his head, "No look! He turned Ryo's hand over pointing at him palm, look!"  
Cye glared at Kento before sighing slipping onto his knees, "What is that?" Cye narrowed his eyes closer. Looking at a red   
burn on the palm on his hand in the shape of a heart. Cye felt his mouth drop wen he felt a faint pulse in Ryo's wrist. "Kento…?  
Kento looked up from studying his hand, "What?"  
Cye swallowed, "He's…he's not dead yet!"  
Kento's Eyes flashed with confusion and he grabbed Ryo's wrist feeling for a pause. "Your right oh my god Cye He's live!"   
Ryo! Hey Ryo come on pall wake up!" Kento dipped his hand into the pond dripping the water on Ryo's face.   
Ryo moaned blearily opening his eyes, "Kento…Cy…e"   
Kento gasped about to shake him to wake him up but Cye stopped him, "Let him rest his pause is very weak he might not   
make it after all…"   
Kento smiled confidently, "No Ryo's a survivor he's proved that to us too many times to forget it now."  
Cye nodded turning his attention back on Ryo what are we going to do?"   
Laying the girl infront of Tulpa, he backed away beside Sage the cold ground meeting his knee. Glancing a look Sage slid his   
eyes up at Tulpa to the girl catching a glint in Tulpas eyes. He shivered glancing over at Rowen and telling from his expression he saw   
it too. Sage forced his curious eyes to his boots focusing on the littlest detail in an in-tempt to occupy his eyes. Rowen frowned his   
tongue finding it's way dancing in his mouth to form his words, "Master Tulpa may I ask what you want with her armour so much?"  
Tulpa's hands moved together as he sent a yellow glow out covering the girls body, " All you need to know is her armour has   
special power's." A slightly irritated sigh rang out in the room wen Rowen began to question farther. Wisely shutting his mouth he sat   
back on his heals. "She will make a good dynasty solder don't you agree?" Tulpas eyes seemed to glow a faint red a jolt of red light   
beaming out. It seemed as if it was an enraged fire spreading over a dry field as it leapt over the curves of her body.   
Gasping slightly both worriers were forced to shield their eyes as the beams got brighter the girl invisible in a glowing   
brilliance. Felling the warmth tickle, her skin Mia's eyes snapped open a throbbing light forcing them shut again. Fear gripping her   
limps she realised that it wasn't the terror that was holding her still but an invisible hand. Trying to prove herself wrong Mia tried to   
thrash, her head a scream ripping threw her lips lost in the glow. Confusion was next to take hold of her as she felt thoughts and   
memories began to tare away from her.   
It seemed they were fighting harder to get free from Tulpa's grasp then she was. As her body went limp, Tulpa let it drop to the   
floor.   
"Take the girl to a room and tell her, her name is Wild Fire."   
Rowen glanced up at troubled, "Yes master but…why not tell her name?"  
" …I DON'T WANT HER TO REMEMBER HER PAST IT COULD MEAN TROUBLE FOR THE DYNASTY!" Tulpa's hand   
shout out in-casing Rowen and Sage in a green light. Screaming the worriers felt the charges of the power rip threw their armour   
lashing out against their flesh.  
"Tulpa MASTER we'll do as you say…STOP PLEASE!" Sage clawed his fingers into Rowens shoulder listing for a forgiving   
snarl.  
Tulpa growled tossing them into the wall, "LEAVE ME AND TELL RYO I WANT HIM HERE NOW."  
Swallowing Sage glanced at Rowen wen he realised he was going to have to say it, "We killed him, he was a traitor like you   
said."  
Tulpa chuckled, "No he's still alive I can feel it."  
Struggling to open his eyes Ryo felt something warm on his forehead his hand running up to met the warm moist cloth.   
"Who…" cracking his eyes open they focussed on Kento and Cye. What are you guys doing here?"  
Kento smiled, "Do you know who you are?"   
Ryo sat up letting the cloth slip from his forehead, "MIA!!!"  
Kento looked at Cye passing a worried expression, "No…your names RYO R-Y-O…can you say R-O…"  
Cutting him off Cye pulled him back slightly whispering, "I think he means the girl you Baka."   
Kento's eyes widened whispering back, "What are we going to tell him?"   
Ryo shook his head trying to clear his thoughts to make room for the new ones that kept drowning out his old ones. "What   
happened?"  
Cye noticing Kento opening his mouth shoved a sock in it knowing Kento was always possible of messing things up.   
Backing away Kento, coughed cursing threw the sock being ignored by Cye and Ryo.   
Ryo took a deep breath, "Is she dead?"  
Cye shock his head, "No Rowen and Sage took her to Tulpa."   
"DAMN-IT who's sock was this!!!!!!"  
Ryo smiled slightly, "Good now I don't have to worry about that Girl anymore."   
DAMN-IT!!!!:::: whips tongue on armour::::   
Baffled Cye dropped down beside him, "You mean you don't care?"   
Flashing him an insane look Ryo chuckled, "I have better things to worry about then that girl."  
Lighting immensely Cye sighed, "Damn-it Ryo I thought you liked her are you trying to scare us?????"  
"Do you even care?" Ryo gave him a sidelong glance holding his breath slightly."  
Slapping him on the back Cye laughed, "Pale yah know we do we wouldn't have waited here bye your side for three days if we   
didn't!"  
Ryo's eye's widened, "Three Days!!!!!!!"  
"DAMN-IT CYE!"   
Ryo frowned at Kento, "It's gust a sock."  
"NO IT'S NOT GUST A SOCK IT SMEELS IT'S SALTY…"  
Cutting him off with a chuckled Cye crossed his arm's, "That's your sock."   
Ryo let a smirk slide across his face wen Kento blushed, "Oh…it doesn't smell that bad."   
Painting Rowen knocked the girl's hand away attempting a kick to the back of her legs. Knowing his goal Wild Fire flipped   
over him kicking him in the back of the neck.  
"I thought you promised me a real fight this time." Glaring at him, she washed her eyes over his battered form.   
Licking the blood from his chin, he focused his eyes on her Tulpa had been right she was turning out to be a great alley for   
the dynasty, You'll get your fight."  
Impatient she locked her eyes on him searching his face for any signs of remembering who he was. He always seemed to   
notice wen her thoughts began to wonder because he would always bring something up to try to make her stop thinking about her   
past. Wen he didn't say anything she let her eyes glide shut, "Wild fire doesn't sound like much of a name."  
Gritting his teeth, he thought of something to say trying not to let anything slip, "Mother was like that."   
"Well if you're my brother then how…how come I don't look anything like you!!!!!" Snapping her eyes open she let them   
settle on him watching his face carefully for any clues.  
He sighed lowering his fists standing up strait, "I don't know! Why don't you go take a shower then we can get something to   
eat."  
Frowning she sighed, "What about the fight?"  
Shaking his head he started to walk away from her shouting over his shoulder, "Well continue tomorrow!"   
Following him she cursed slightly under her breath, "Damn him he thinks he knows every thing."  
Tulpa leaned back in his thorn the image of what was going on outside of the palace disappearing. Running his fingers over   
his metal chin he sighed annoyed at Wild Fires curiosity. Knowing he was going to have to erase her memories again he growled   
wondering if it was such a great idea to have Rowen say he was he bother. It seemed like it at the time to make her think she had some   
sort of life before, one that was always on his side. Instead, it made her want to know more and he knew that any day now she would   
remember who she was and he would have to erase her memory again.   
Slipping out of her armour, she let it slide down her shoulders slipping into the welcoming heat of the shower. Letting the   
water relax her she let her head tilt back, "Who am I? Letting the question slip deeper into her brain she slid her arm threw the water   
the soap washing away down her shoulder, "Can my name really be Wild Fire? "It's not much of a name...but I guess it's my name."  
Kento, Ryo and Cye made their way up the dynasty stairs all falling silent as Sage popped out from the door.   
Cye was the first to break it with a smile, "Hey Sage look who we found?"  
Sage's eyes ran down the stairs more slowly razing over the beat up armour dented in so many places to a stern face…Ryo's   
face. Tulpa had said he was alive but when Kento and Cye hadn't shown up, he thought he was dead and they decided to stay behind   
and leave the dynasty. Realising they might have told Ryo that he held them back from helping he swallowed painfully, "Hey Ryo…are   
you ok?"  
Ryo's eyes narrowed at him, "Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?"  
Turning from his eyes Sage glanced at Kento and Cye seeing that they looked ashamed and were avoiding his eyes, "No   
reason…look Tulpa sent me out to tell you guys that wen you see Mia call her Wild Fire."  
Kento scratched his head glancing at Ryo cutting him off before he could make a fast remark, "Why?"  
Sage glanced at Ryo again, "Tulpa erased her memories she thinks…that Rowen is her brother and her name is Wild Fire   
so…don't tell her otherwise."  
Frowning Ryo's thought's drifted back to Mia wondering if she still remembered him even a little but he doubted it.   
He shifted his weight realising he preferred it the other way. Sighing he clinched his fists wen he remembered how beautiful   
she was and how smooth her skin was…,"Wear is she?"  
Sage looked startled, "I don't know she was in her room last time I checked…why?"  
Kento glanced at Cye trading an invisible I told you so. Cye frowned sending it back agreeing the Ryo was in love…with   
Mia…Wild Fire.  
Ryo crossed his arms, "No reason, what room is she in?"  
Sage flinched, "I don't know if I can tell you… ask Tulpa."  
"No! haven't you done enough you owe me Sage what room is she in?"  
Gritting his teeth, he looked at Kento and Cye praying for a hint of what to say. Sighing he hung his head wen they nodded,   
"She's in room 489…You wont tell Tulpa I told you will you?"  
Growling Ryo made his way up the stairs, "No!"  
Shutting off the water Wild Fire sighed frozen in place her eyes glued on the door of the shower. Shivering she pushed her   
way out the cool air licking at the droplets of water clinging to her skin. Shaking her hair her fingers closed around the strands ringing   
the water out. Grabbing a towel she slipped out of the bathroom into her room freezing wen she saw an out line of a shadow moving to   
turn to her, "Who are you?!?"  
Ryo could barely manage to hold in his gasp her form wrapped in a towel not leaving much for him to imagine.   
Wild Fire felt her throat tighten wen he steeped out of the shadows his face revealed to her. Feeling something snap inside of   
her, she shut her eyes, "Who are you!?!" Urging herself to identify the feeling rising in the pit of her stomach, she clinched her teeth   
her breath ragged.  
Ryo felt himself blush realising he wasn't able to turn his eyes away from her, "My...my names Ryo."  
Feeling the blood drain from her face she shook her head, "I-I remember that name…Who are you how do I know you?"  
Catching hold of his pride he managed to turn away from her, "Try to remember...Wild Fire"  
Shacking her head harder she cried out squeezing her eyes shut, "I CANT REMEMBER ANYTHING!!"  
Turning back to her he felt his stomach turn again and reached his hand to her cheek his fingers gently running over her soft   
skin, "Try."  
Relaxing she leaned into his hand gasping wen she felt something snap inside of her again this time allowing her to see him   
leaning over her gently stroking her face dipping a cloth in the water and washing her cut's. Squeezing her eyes shut harder, she tried   
to see past that but she felt the memories fade and opened her eyes to see him staring concertedly at her. "You…"  
Ryo felt his heart bet raise hopping she didn't remember him and her fighting, "Me?"  
She shook her head clearing it a smile touching her lips, "You were my lover…boyfriend…husband…weren't you?"   
Ryo gasped slightly stepping away from her, "What makes you say that?"  
She smiled grabbing his hand that had fallen away from her check, "I remember this."   
Placed his hand on her check running it over her skin, "You were went you?"  
Letting his eyes drift shut he opened his mouth to say no but yes found it's way to his lips. Crying out his eyes flew open   
wen she threw herself against him catching his lips in hers. He gasped for air between her lips his hand pulling away from her check to   
pull her away.   
"What's the matter we love each other…don't we?" she glanced up at him a pained expression crossing her face as she   
grabbed his hand again.  
He felt his eyes draw down to hers and sighed knowing if he didn't he did now, "Yes I love you but…"  
Smiling she ran his hands up his back pulling him closer to her, "Then stay with me."  
Gasping Ryo tried not to look down at her wen he felt her towel slip away, "Wild Fire I-I cant do this to you,"  
Kissing his chin she wrapped her hands around his neck, "Do what?"  
Pulling her away, he sighed, "Not now I don't feel right about this."  
Sighing she turned her back on him, "You've found someone else haven't you!?! I don't blame you I've been out of it for so   
long why would you wait!"  
Cursing he hesitantly approached her, "No theirs no one else gust you! Trust me I want you as much as you want me but…"  
Leaning back into him, she closed her eyes, "But you want me to remember more?"   
Ryo nodded an realised she couldn't see him so he sighed, "Yes that's why."  
Nodding she let him drape the towel around her shoulders pulling it closed with his hands, "Then tell me more…about us."  
Feeling his heart stop he held his breath, "What do you want to know?"  
Turning around in his arms, she leaned her head against his chest, "Tell me how we met."  
Hoping she wouldn't notice he let his breath out his heart still going a mile a minute, "I met you wen you were only 13 and…  
Cutting him off she razed her head her eyes narrowing in confusion, "How old am I?"   
Tulpa sneered evilly down at Kento, Cye, Sage, and Rowen, " I want you to take care of this little problem."  
Keeping his eyes on his boot Cye bit his lip, "Take care of what Master Tulpa?"  
Tulpa frowned glancing over their faces; " Ryo is becoming a problem more then ever I want you to find out what he's   
planning."  
Calming down they sighed their voices mixing together, "Yes Master Tulpa."   
Relaxed at the fact they didn't have to kill Ryo I seemed that was all they ever did these days…try to kill him.   
Ryo sighed he had finally managed to sneak out of Mia's room. He glanced at the old clock in the hall it was nearly three A.M.   
The clock seemed out of place its golden fine finish trying it's best to blind into the metal dark halls. He briefly wondered what it was   
doing here and it seemed it was like Mia in away as if it did not belong…here. He sighed he had been getting to know her better for a   
week and every night she would get him to stay until she fell asleep and it was getting hard for him to resist her.   
She didn't understand how could she! He had told her they had meet at thirteen and had been teamed up on an assignment.   
Moreover, he had blurted his wishes of what should have been and ever since then, they had been inseparable. Miserably Ryo   
pounded his fist into the wall he had been thinking on fleeing from the Dynasty with Mia. He knew they would follow them. Yet, it was   
better then seeing her trying to remember her phantom past when she was part of something.   
Even if it was the…Dynasty further what bothered him the most about that was the fact that he knew she never would.   
Stiffing he let his lean figure slide into the shadows that beckoned him from the corner as his trained fighting ears picked up to shuffle   
of footsteps.   
"I don't see why Tulpa thinks Ryo is planning something!" Sage shook his head in dismay at his friends knowing they would   
add something to say and add to the growing pain in their hearts.  
"I think Tulpa gust doesn't understand Ryo like we do…he can be confusing at times." Kento held Sages eyes."   
Rowen shrugged ideally, "I don't know he might be planing something he's changed so much."  
Sage nodded, "He has the old Ryo could relax once in a while now he's always so uptight I don't know what to think."  
Cye frowned him and Kento exchanging glances both wondering if Cye and Rowen were turning their backs on Ryo.  
Kento sighed his voice filled with agony that was nothing compared to look of revulsion retaining his face, "I think you guys   
are the ones changing! Sure Ryo's a little more distant but he gust recovered from almost being KILLED! He has every right to act the   
way he does but you don't! You two should both have enough honour to respect that!" Turning on his heels Kento stomped off   
down the hall ignoring the cries of protest from Sage and Rowen a flustered Cye following him.  
Sage and Rowen unable to say much but a few words of denial to each other followed in pursuit of Kento and Cye.   
Slipping out of the shadows Ryo was tempted to follow them but decided against it and followed the ebony shadowed halls to   
his chambers were he could face his problems isolated from everyone even Tulpas watchful eye.   
Stretching Wild Fire felt the warmth of the sun kissing her pale skin and cracked her eyes. Sighing wen, she noticed Ryo again   
missing. He always seemed to vanish the moment her eyes shut but it felt like he was still there causing her slumber to be peaceful and   
unworried. Laying their she let his tale of her past play across her mind praying for a little bit of memory to strike her as it did last time.   
When non-came she drove herself out of bed rubbing her sleep-clogged eyes. Stretching she slid into her armour the aroma   
of her fresh skin clean from her morning shower stinging the air. Pulling her tangled hair threw a pick brush she slipped it into a   
ponytail trying to get it perfect for Ryo. Sighing she frowned at herself wishing she had something to tone her face up with. Studying   
her features carefully, she tried to decide what colours would look best with her. Slipping out into the halls, she made her way to the   
Dynasty doors deciding to steal something from a local beauty store.  
Inhaling the warm summer air, she felt the sweet sent dance down her throat tingling her senses. She was so wrapped up in   
the wonder of the warm sun on her flesh she didn't notice until she allowed her eyes to open that she had passed the store she was   
planning on raiding. Sighing she turned around stiffing wen she herd a low growl. Turning her head slightly she saw a white flash of   
movement and a glint of sharp teeth, "Who-who's their?"   
She felt her pause raise slightly when she was answered by another growl. "Damnit show yourself!" She spun around her   
ears straining to find the direction the sound was coming from. Her eyes locked on a dark ally and she saw a row of sharp teeth glisten   
in the dark again. Shivering she backed away slowly until the growling was a purr to her ears before taking off down the street.   
Determined not to stop until she reached the shop her world was drained by the sound of her feet pounding on the ground.   
Painting she slumped against the cold wall she sighed relieved the thing didn't chase after her. Glancing at he sign, she let her   
eyes trail across the beat up words slightly hanging at a slant Beauty's Image. Chuckling she allowed herself a small smirk if this was   
the image of beauty then she was better without it. Allowing herself in she herd the tinkle of the bell alerting the cashier of her   
presence. Annoyed Wild Fire glanced at her she looked small and very thin and her clothes were torn.   
Every ones were in the god-forsaken town! Walking past her indignantly, she let her eyes search the shelves of broken tubes   
of lipstick and smashed perfume bottles smothering the air, "Damn don't you have any descent makeup left!"  
The girl blushed, "We have the best in town."  
Wild Fire glared at her, "Then prove it."  
Shocked the girl made her way around the counter into the back of the room coming back out again with a golden case, "This   
is the last of my supplies so I want a good prise for it."  
Smiling Wild Fire snatched the box from her hands, "Let me see!"  
The girl screeched her thin face twisting so that it reminded Wild Fire of a gold fish, "BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!"   
Chuckling Wild Fire set it on the table popping it open, "How much do you want for it?" Not intending to pay for it Wild Fire   
played with a bottle of perfume called Flowers passion the sent driving her to spray her wrists.  
The girl glared at her; "You're buying it now that you opened tat I'm charging you 1100 yens."   
Laughing Wild Fire glanced at the girl, "You must be joking I'm not paying you a DIME!"  
Flushed with anger the girl made a frantic grab for the box, "Then you leave NOW!"  
Holding the box out of her reach Wild Fire spit in her face her arm reeling back and smashing into the bend of the girls elbow   
snapping her bone.  
Screaming the girl jerked back from her holding her arm to her chest tears streaming down her face, "You-you MONSTER!"  
The word grabbed at her heart forcing her to freezing. Her eyes squeeze shut in a painful attempt to understand why the word   
meant something to her. Screaming her head became a dizzy mess the word playing in her mind, "Monster? What's it mean?"  
Shaking her head, she felt the word burn into her empty thoughts forcing a flash of a lost memory to materialise into her brain. She saw   
herself beaten and yelling at-at …a figure his face was hidden but she felt the words play on her tongue at the same time as they did in   
her memory, "Monster...!" Screaming Wild Fire's eyes flew open as she hurled the box threw the window. "WHO AM I! She glared   
down a he girl who was now on her knees in pain.  
Unable to take it any more Wild Fire fled from the store her stomach clinching in disgust as she watched a woman in dirty rags   
pick up the box putting it into her bag. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the pounding of feet of the growls until she felt two   
strong clawed hands slam into her back causing her to fly across the road to the sidewalk. Cringing she felt the cement tear at her skin   
the air being crushed out of her. Which she franticly tried to claim back inhaling big gulps trying to stop the burning sensation   
spreading across her chest. Wen she composed herself she tried to sit up but a low growl stopped her.   
Shocked she felt her blood run cold fear clinching her heart. Trying to get a look at her attacker, she wondered why no one   
was helping. Had they seen the way she acted in the store? On the other hand, did they just not care? Feeling the hot breath on her   
neck she winced in surprise wen, her attacker clamped its teeth on the back of her neck gently pulling her.   
Crying out in fear, she let her thoughts wonder to what she would do if the creature suddenly deciding to take a little snack   
out of her, she screamed trying to pry its mouth away from her neck. The creature ignored her hands and continued to drag her until   
she was being dragged onto a pile of leaves. It let go of her neck replacing its teeth with its tongue gently licking the spot. Pulling   
around to face the creature she felt her eyes widen as a big white tiger loomed over her playfully nudging her with it's nose.   
Ryo paced his room he had not left it all day and hoped Mia didn't think he was trying to avoid her. She had accused him a   
couple of times for trying to avoid her and he remembered the way her beautiful face would flare up. Or the way her eyes would appear   
to have fire dancing in them when he denied it. It seemed to fit her perfectly with her new name maybe he would began to call her eyes   
of fire. Sighing he ran his hand threw his brown locks hoped that his solution to all his problems worked ok. Ryo shook his head   
dropping his hand he finally decided he was going to leave the Dynasty but not without Mia. He made himself promise no matter what   
happens between them he would never leave her.   
Though overhearing his friends talk about him last night made him realise Tulpa was watching his every move. Calculating   
that Tulpa would catch him if he left now Ryo decided to wait it out until he was sure it was safe.   
Hunger forcing Ryo to his door he was half way down the hall wen he felt something brush up against his leg. Stiffing he   
glanced down to see a white tiger glancing right back up at him. Astounded Ryo felt his mouth drop as his feet made him take a step   
back having a mind of their own. Stiffing even more he made his way backwards down the hall the tiger ideally walking towards him his   
powerful muscles contracting under his white and black stripped fur. His tongue hanging out between his front teeth.   
Hoping that didn't mean it was hungry; he made a wild dash for his door surprised to see Mia standing infront of it.   
"Wild Fire move theirs a tiger in HERE! Ryo quickly threw her up into his arms swinging his door open pausing wen her heard   
her laughing, What?"  
"It's ok he's nice, laughing she squirmed out of his arms still shaking with laughter, You should have seen your face!"  
Confused Ryo casted a look over at the tiger who was now laying stretched out on the floor licking it's paw, "Wear did you   
get it?"  
Smiling she kept her arms around his neck wen he set her down, "It's a pretty funny story to tell you the truth."  
Ryo razed an eyebrow, "And are you going to tell me?"  
Smiling Mia shook her head, "Later now I'm hungry."  
Smiling Ryo nodded, "Yeah me to why don't we go down and get a bite to…"  
Cutting him off Mia smiled, "No I'm hungry for you."  
Caught off guard Ryo felt her fling her body against his her fingers twinning into his hair as she pulled his head to hers. He let   
out a low moan as his lips connected with hers his hands trailing down here back. Savouring his taste Mia deepened their kiss darting   
her tongue threw his teeth. Groaning Ryo ran his tongue over the smoothness of her teeth pulling her tighter. Lost in a dream they let   
their tongues continue to battle each other their lugs fighting for air. Pulling away Mia snuggled her face into the crock of his neck   
both of them gasping for breath.  
"Wild Fire, Ryo swallowed gently pulling her away, "We need to talk."   
"Wild Fire sighed, "Yes I have something to say too…but I was going to wait."  
Blushing Ryo looked at his feet he pulled her into his room dropping down into a chair pulling one out for her too, "You go   
first."  
Sighing Mia shut her eyes, "Well I was talking a walk today and…I had another flash back." Mia held her breath she didn't   
want to lie to him because so far, he had been so honest with her but she didn't want him to know about the makeup incident ether.   
Ryo felt his heart speed up and he couldn't hide the worry from creeping into is voice, "What did you see?"  
Feeling her heart swell she smiled wen she noticed he was worried for her, "I saw myself in a fight but…but I yelled monster!   
What's that supposed to mean?"  
Shaking his head Ryo narrowed his eyes wondering how he was going to explain it to her. "Why don't you tell me were you   
got that tiger from first?" Ryo glanced at the huge animal that had made himself comfortable on his bed.  
Smiling again Mia nodded, "His names White Blaze, I think it suits him don't you?"  
Nodding Ryo turned his attention from the Tiger back To Mia, "Yes but how did you get him?"  
Laughing she shook her head at his impatientness, "I was walking like I said wen I heard this growl. "At first it scared me and   
I ran then I was on my way home wen I heard it again and he hit me in the back with his paws and dragged me over to a pile of leaves."  
Ryo glanced confused at her then glared at the Tiger, "And you think it's good?"   
Rolling her eyes Wild Fire shifted in the chair, "No you didn't let me finish my story! "Now listen ok? Sighing Wild Fire   
relaxed her eyes drifting shut, at first I thought he was going to eat me but then an old man came up to me telling what a special tiger I   
had."   
"Why…"  
Cutting him off before he could ask a stupid question She cleared her throat, "Anyway he said the my tiger ran up behind me   
and knocked my out of the way of a car!" He also said he was watching him earlier and wen some starving rabid dogs were stalking me   
he showed up in the ally and fought them OFF!" However this is the really weird part the man he told me he sent the tiger her to   
protect me and that his name is White Blaze."  
Ryo chuckled standing up, "He sounds like a quack to me."   
Annoyed she glared at him, "I have a little more to the story if you would shut up maybe I'd tell you some!"   
Crossing his arms Ryo clenched his teeth his eyes fixing on her, "FINE!"   
Wild Fire glanced at the tiger, "He said his name was the Ancient."   
Confused Ryo scrunched his nose, "I thought you said his name was white blaze?"  
"IT IS! I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE OLD MAN!" Screaming she felt her voice staring and couldn't place the look, that   
crossed Ryo's face wen he heard the name of the old man. Pushing it aside she closed her eyes picturing him again, "He felt familiar   
and after he told me that he disappeared.   
Drifting from her words Ryo's eyes turned to narrow into the tigers eyes, "I don't think it's a good idea to keep the tiger."  
Gasping Wild Fire climbed up from the chairs clutches sitting next to the tiger, "Why! I couldn't possibly kick him out after   
saving my life!"  
Shaking his head Ryo watched in distain as the Tiger rolled over his tail waving, "I gust…don't think it's a good idea." He   
shivered when both the tigers and Mia's eyes turned to him.  
"Ryo if you cant come up with any good reasons why I should kick this tiger out I wont! Her face shifted into a pride filled   
scowl her chin lifting to the ceiling, Besides he has no wear to go."  
Glaring at the wall Ryo's searched his brain for a good reason knowing the real one, and this time he was sure that it meant   
more to him then even Tulpa to keep her past from her. "He could be dangerous."  
"Life is dangerous Ryo, pulse I feel safe when I'm around him…like I have part of my old self back." She let her pride slip   
deeper into her skin her eyes searching Ryo's turned profile.  
"It is I agree but why do you want to make it more dangerous!" Still avoiding her gaze, he felt her eyes following him as he   
stood up.  
"Oh Ryo! You know I don't want to make my life hard but I need him…don't you understand?" Leaping to her feet, she   
pushed the tiger's head out of her lap grabbing onto Ryo's hands, don't you?"  
"NO! Mia I don't understand aren't I enough for you! Anger filing his veins he jerked from her grip, "I can protect you better   
then-then that tiger!"  
Struck Wild Fire backed away from him. "You-you called me Mia!" Confusion gripping her she grasped hold of the edge of   
his bed for support, "WHY?"   
Realising his mistake, he gritted his teeth his anger draining he took a step towards her, "I-I Wild Fire…"  
Cutting him off she shook her head vigorously, "NO stay back! Is that my name Mia? Not Wild Fire?"  
Ignoring her, he cornered her grasping her arms, "What dos it matter Mia, Wild Fire their gust names…nothing of importance   
when you have LOVE!"  
Trying to pull away, she shook her head, "Do I? I always thought that love meant truth and-and TRUST!"  
Tightening his grip he fought for his words carefully, "Love is what you make of it!"  
Laughing she gave one last jerk at freeing herself, "And what have you made of it Eh? Nothing but lies why did you even   
know who I was before you walked into my room?"   
Shocked he loosened his grip; "YES I did remember you vision you called me LOVER?"  
Breaking an arm free she gripped his other arm, "I don't believe in visions anymore all I know is I cant trust you!"   
Wincing at her words Ryo squeezed his eyes shut, "No you don't mean it…I love you."   
Twisting her wrist she managed to break it free from his gasp, "Mean it? How could I not I hate you!"   
Denying her words he evened his gaze to her eyes burning with…hate but was it for him? "You shouldn't say things you   
don't mean!" In a last attempt to calm her he lowered his lips to hers covering them in a warm firm grasp.  
Screaming in anger Mia pulled away her arm gliding threw the air as her hand struck the side of his face knocking him of   
balance, "PERVERT! Stay away from me!"  
Holding the side of his check, he blinked the stars from his eyes, "Mia…Wear are you going!" Regaining his sense, he   
watched her sleek form storm out of his room, Come back!"  
Chasing after her, he made a leap managing to catch her leg sending her sprawling on the ground, "No I won't let you go until   
you come to you senses!  
Whimpering she brought her hands to the back f her head holding the spot that had struck the ground without mercy;   
"Let…me go!"   
Grunting he pinned her arms to the sides, "Will you gust shut up and listen?"   
Tossing her head to the side, she shrieked forcing Ryo to shake her clamping his hand over her mouth.  
"Stop that I'm not going to hurt you I gust want you to listen…"   
Mia stiffened under him startled when his face went white his mouth falling open in a silent scream.   
Gasping in pain Ryo let go of Mia his hands trailing behind him feeling a fury mussel clamped down around his neck. So   
caught up in trying to get Mia to understand her hadn't heard the growls of warning from the tiger. Feeling the warm sticky blood run   
down his fingers he cried out in pain when the Tiger shook his head forcing Ryo to bend his neck blood spattering across Mia's face.   
Her face going blank she heard herself yell monster and saw him…Ryo sneering at her firing at blasts faster then she could see   
him throw at…her! Shaking the image away she let her eyes snap open filled with renewed hate, "YOU!"  
Gasping Ryo realised she new and tried one last time to stroke her cheek blood rolling down his chin. He recoiled his hand   
when she turned her head knowing he had to tell her one last time he swallowed the blood rising in his mouth, "..Mia…I…love….   
You…." Unable to say anymore he felt blood trickle out his nose collapsing against her only to be trashed by White Blasé again. He   
landing against the wall his hand landed limp by Mia's searching for fogginess, "Mi…a…"  
Feeling something land on her cheek she ran her fingers up to it pulling them away slightly surprised to see a clear substance   
mixed with blood…a tear, "Ryo…RYO!" Twisting to her side, she grabbed his hand only to find it lifeless and limp. Unable to resist   
she led her eyes up his arm to his bloodied chest plat to his gnawed neck to his face…She wined her own eyes watering. His eyes were   
shut but his face was consorted in pain tears still glistening on his checks, "I love you too Ryo…and she could have sworn she felt his   
fingers tighten. Though she must have imagined it out of guilt because wen she looked down at his hand it was as lifeless as ever.  
Forcing herself to her feet, she sent glare over to White Blaze who stood alert and confused, "You didn't know…I forgive you   
White Blaze because neither did…I…."   
White Blaze glanced at Ryo a low whimper whining in his throat.  
Growling in anger Tulpa fought to stay calm glaring at each of the worriers in front of him, "The girl knows bring her to me."  
Solemn they looked at each other all sensing something wasn't right.  
Rowen was the first to push the thought away and nodded his head at Tulpa, "Yes master Tulpa." The rest of the worriers   
echoed his move.  
"Yes master Tulpa."   
"Yes master Tulpa."   
"Yes… master Tulpa."  
Gasping Mia watched as Cye approached her Rowen, Kento and Sage standing in background, "What is it…Sage?" She tried   
to hide her fear passing a hand on White Blazes mange.  
Ignoring her, he signalled to his friends about the Tiger as it started to growl. They all started towards it throwing a net over   
the animal. Pulling their side down flat then all together. Shocked still Mia didn't have a chance to scream as a strong fist came down   
on her head knocking her out.   
Sage sighed tossing her over his shoulder, "I wonder were Ryo is?"  
Nodding Kento jumped slightly when the tiger hissed at him trying to swat at him threw the net, "Yea I wonder why Tulpa   
didn't mention him."  
Rowen sighed annoyed, "Never mind that it's not our place to question Tulpa!"   
They all glanced at Rowen sighing knowing he was right.  
Groaning Ryo opened his eyes wincing in pain wondering why he was still alive. Struggling to his side, he managed to craw   
to his knees freezing when he saw a pair of glowing feet. He ran his eyes up the blue glowing figure recognising him to be the Ancient   
immediately. He held his breath startled, "I killed you…how…why are you here?"  
The ancient frowned while his eyes smiled, "Dear boy you can never truly kill a spirit I will always be here."  
Snapping his eyes up he growled, "Don't call me dear boy and why did you save me?"  
Expressionless the ancient took a step closer to him; "It was not I who saved you dear boy it was love."  
"Love?" Ryo glared at him the word all but spit out.  
"Yes your love for Mia and her lover for you I all but woke you up."   
Confused Ryo held his throbbing head in his hands, "I don't understand."  
Showing the first sign of irritation the ancient sighed, "We don't have time for this you must save her from Tulpa like she   
saved you from him."  
Ryo's head reeled what are you talking about she never…freezing Ryo realised he no longer believed a thing of what Tulpa   
said or did and it was all because of Wild Fire…Mia his Fire Eyes.   
Chuckling at his sentence cut short the ancient smiled, "You understand at last."  
Standing up Ryo winced, "No not everything I thought Mia hated me."  
"She doesn't."  
Desperate for answer's Ryo shook his head, "How do you expect me to beat Tulpa like this!"  
"Dear boy not all fights are won by fists, you will be fine if you follow your heart."  
About to argue Ryo gasped when he realised he was all alone, "OLD MAN WEAR ARE YOU!" Getting no answer Ryo,   
cursed running his hands over the back of his neck surprised to find that his cuts were healed but the scares still remained along with   
the blood staining his armour.  
Tulpa chuckled, "So Wild Fire you thought you could excape the Dynasty did you?"   
Clinching her teeth she crossed her arms, "My name is MIA! You big hunk of METAL!"   
Tulpa laughed his laughter shacking the castle; "You'll forget that soon enough just like last time."  
Swallowing Mia shivered looking over at White Blaze who was struggling in the net to no avail, "I'm not scared of you   
TULPA!" Swinging on her heels she glared at Rowen, Sage, And Kento knowing Cye had to be more off to their left hidden in the   
shadows and sent a glare their too. "Or you guys!" Tulpa's voice echoed in the room alone as the other worriers simply looked away   
finding some truth in her words.  
"Foolish Wild Fire you never seem to pause in amusing me it's tempting not to erase you memory." Tulpa chuckled slightly   
his eyes revealing his amusement.  
"Sorry Tulpa I cant allow you that privilege," Ryo steeped out of the shadow ignoring the surprised cry from Mia.  
Tulpa frowned at him, "I thought you wear dead, he sighed, Oh well all for the better I suppose now I can kill you myself."  
Swallowing Ryo made his way infront of Mia; "I won't allow you to do that."   
He sighed when he felt her dig her nails into his arm, "Ryo I thought you were dead!"  
Ignoring her, he glued his eyes on Tulpas watching his every move waiting to see what he was going to do next. He cursed as   
he jumped at ever little move Tulpa made and tried to calm down, "What are you waiting for Tulpa! Are you lousing your nerve?"  
Tulpa chuckled never to bad you cant say the same I can feel you fear it's radiating from you body.  
Growling in anger Ryo clinched his teeth, "I will kill you Tulpa!"  
Tulpa growled, "You are more then welcome to try my traitor!" He shot out a golden beam swallowing Mia in it.  
Crying out she felt, it getting hotter holding her in place her voice being sucked from her.  
Feeling his heart drop Ryo lunged at Tulpa flipping off his leg to his arm throwing a blast at his eye. He watched his blue blast   
rush from the palm of his hands smashing into his target. Howling in pain Tulpa dropped Mia from her golden prison into Ryo's arms.   
Not knowing what to do Ryo mad a wild dash for the door an uncautious Mia in his arms not wanting Tulpa to get ahold of her again.   
Crying out he felt a blast hit him it the back sending Mia flying from his arms. He grunted landing a few feet from Mia struggling to his   
feet, he scoped her up again running harder this time.   
Taking a step froward Kento gritted his teeth, "What is he doing Tulpa might let him live if he gust gives up the girl!"  
Cye frowned, "No he wouldn't Ryo knows that plus I think he would do anything to keep her from Tulpa."  
Rowen snorted, "He is being foolish he is never going to be able to excape with the girl and himself look he's tiered."  
Growling Sage nodded, "It's not a far fight look the back of his neck is bleeding! He was obviously injured before the fight   
even started!''  
Kento nodded, "I say we help him excape."  
Rowen narrowed his eyes at him, "No Ryo makes his own choices do you want to be a traitor too?"  
Sighing Kento looked at his feet, "No."  
Gasping for breath Ryo blearily managed to pick her up again his feet pounding faster then his heart as he dodged an attack   
from Tulpa nearing the door. Screaming Ryo felt another blast hit his back and curved his body trying to protect Mia from it as much   
as possible as he slammed into the huge metal doors. He felt the familiar ting of blood rising from his throat and swallowed it back   
down his vision blurring. Shacking his head clear, he forced himself to focus on getting out of here with Mia. Muttering under his   
breath, he cursed the Ancient or what was left of him.   
He cried out surprised forgetting his earlier thought wen something ran under his legs leaping out a window. Confused Ryo   
tightened his grip on Mia watching the ground getting closer and held his breath wen they hit the ground. Ryo cried out almost flying   
off the creature's back that had saved their life. Letting his eyes lower to study the creature he gasped surprised to see the Tiger that   
had attacked him earlier his powerful legs driving them forward. He let his breath out wondering if this tiger had, part of the Ancient in   
him, for it seemed he was running without any weight on his back.  
When the tiger felt they were a safe distance from the castle, he slowed eventually stopping by a lake allowing Ryo to climb   
off his back Mia still in his arms. Ryo managed to take a few steps before his legs gave out on his and he collapsed Mia sliding across   
the dirt.  
Tulpa raged with anger he had sent his worrier's out for them wanting them both back alive so he could slowly torture them for   
this. His eye hurt and he wanted to take out his pain on the one who caused it…Ryo… Tossing his head to the side he glared at a   
figure as it slowly made its way into the room, "WHO ARE YOU?" When he did not get an answer he felt the last of his patience snap   
and fired a blast at him. He gasped surprised when the blast came hurtling back at him. Knocking the blast in the other direction Tulpa   
narrowed hi good eye at him, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" When he was welcomed by more silence, he slammed his fist into his   
armrest, "WHO THE HELL DARES COME INTO MY THRONE ROOM WITHOUT BOWING."  
"You haven't changed at all Tulpa."   
Searching the darkness he felt his heart speed up he knew that voice he just couldn't place were, "WHO ARE YOU?"  
"You don't recognise my voice? I'm hurt Tulpa I always considered each other such close friends!"  
Tulpa couldn't help but to shiver at the mocking voice helplessly trying to match it to a face, "COWARD YOU'RE NO FRIEND   
OF MINE!"  
"Coward"  
Gritting his teeth Tulpa heard the flat voice echo in the room, "YES COWARD! ONLY COWARDS HIDE IN THE DARK!"   
"Then what does that make you? You're the king of darkness and evil!"   
Hearing enough of his spiteful words Tulpa gave up on masking the voice, "SHOW YOURSELF!"  
"As you wish and remember who the real coward is and who will always be!" Stepping out of the darkness, he allowed Tulpa   
to see his face enjoying the look of shock strike his face.  
"YOU! IT CAN'T BE!"  
Groaning Ryo opened his eyes feeling something warm washing over his face. Gasping as his vision cleared he saw Mia   
leaning over him a worried expression on her face, "Mia…"  
Startled she hadn't seen him wake up while staring out into space worried for him, "Oh Ryo are you ok?"   
Her face was full of concern and it felt nice to finally know she knew the truth and have her still love him. "Yeah I think, He   
strained to sit up realising his head had been laying in her lap, "What happened?"  
She smiled, "I'm not sure all I know is I woke up and saw you uncautious. How did we get out of Tulpa's castle?"  
Drawling a blank for a second Ryo wrinkled his forehead stiffing when he remembered White Blaze. Tilted his head over to   
see him stretched out by a tree licking his huge paw, "White Blaze saved us…I don't know how he got louse but I'm sure glade he did."  
She lanced over her shoulder a wondrous look crossing her face, "He must have ripped threw the net."  
"RYO! I almost forgot! How did you come back to life I thought you died?"  
Smiling Ryo tilted his head, "Love."  
Returning his smile Mia leaned over gently kissing him on the cheek brushing the hair out of his eyes, "I do love you, you   
know?"  
Feeling his heart swell, he smiled his vision blurring as he puled her over to him kissing her gently on the lips. Wondering   
how it was possible for them to be this warm and soft as he broke away for a minute to answer her question, I do."  
"I see them!" Sage pointed about to leap down from ledge of the cliff wen Rowen stopped him.   
"No wait." Rowen frowned turning his back on his confused friends.  
Kento smiled, "Are you finally realising Tulpa might not be right?"  
Cye smiled slapping his hand down on Rowens shoulder, "I glad your finally…  
Cutting him off Rowen shock his hand away, NO! It's not that it's…  
Kento frowned confusion gripping his face; "It's what?"  
A blush crept on Rowens checks as he growled annoyed, "Look at them!" He turned back to were he last saw Ryo, I think we   
should give him a little time to be with her. After all he's going to die because of her."  
Kento couldn't help let a smile slip on his face as he made a wish in his head good luck my friend. He sighed turning away   
with the rest of his friends the last sight of his long life friend was of him tossing his chest plate aside. Moreover, in a strange way he   
finally understood…Ryo and why he was giving his life up.  
  
Ok that's it I'm done unless people tell me to Wright more. IT was only made as a contest with my friend anyway she'll   
probably beat me... Oh well this was my first Roman worrier fan fiction. Yeah, yeah I know I shouldn't blame my inexperience on this   
story but I will anyway ~*()*~ ER...now I have to correct my spelling:::swallows:::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ryo & Mia of Wildfire 2

Ryo & Mia of Wildfire

Hello I am sorry for writing this story since hardly anyone liked it but my friend is making me! ::::::::holds up hands:::::::: So here I am…writing this story for you all! Ok here we go I don't own RW or any of its characters never will never have. In addition, will you please R and R I know it's boring but that way I can tell when my story sucks and stop writing it! I do not ask people to R&R often first time actually…I think. I'm sorry for doing it too because I feel that no one should ask someone to do something they don't feel like going. FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!! .

Smiling Ryo felt her warmth radiating from her body his callused hands trailing up her sides, "Good morning Mia sleep well?"

"Hmmm, grabbing his hands she leaned back against his bare chest, "Like a rock." 

Chuckling he brushed his lips against her neck, "Did I tier you out that much?"

Lightly slapping him, she squirmed in his grip managing to turn around her fingers playing in his ruffled hair, "And what if I said no?" 

With an amused snort he pinned her under him his lips grassing her nose, "Then I would just have to do a better job this time."

"Oh? "Is that a challenge?"

"Everything's a challenge with you." 

Opening her mouth to ask him what he meant she was cut off as his mouth pressed against hers all questions slipping from her mind.

Tulpa stared not believing what his eyes were taking in, "RYO KILLED YOU I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! "HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE?"

"Tulpa don't you know that eyes can be deceiving?"

Leaping to his feet, he shook the whole room but the Ancient didn't flinch, "HOW?!"

"Tulpa evil never wins you should know that! "If it did you would have won centuries ago!"

"FOOL YOUR NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!" 

Sighing the Ancient frowned, "I didn't."

*****

Painting Ryo let his burning body relax against the cold stone supporting them, "S-so Mia are you tiered?" 

"…"

"Mia?" Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled seeing her curled up against his back her breathing deep as she smiled in her sleep, "My little fire angel." Brushing the hair out of her eyes, he sighed drifting off to sleep.

It was five hours before Mia started to wake up. Leaning over Ryo Mia decided not to wake him and stood up, "Now whose' tired?"

Sighing she made her way down the hill to a small pond slipping her feet into the clear water resting them on the smooth cool stones. Wadding in the water, she swam out into the middle lightly kicking her feet enjoying the contrast of the hot sun and cool silky water. 

Groaning Ryo tried to wrap his arms around Mia gasping when he realized she wasn't there and snapped his eyes open. "MIA! "WHERE ARE YOU?" Getting no answer he leapt to his feet wild thoughts running threw his mind. What if she had been caught by the dynasty? Why didn't he wake up? Wouldn't she scream for him to help her? 

Scanning the area with frantic eyes he spotted footprints and chased them down to a small pond. His body relaxing when he saw her surface her head thrown back as the sunlight glowed off her wet skin. She looked like a goddess. His goddess.

*****

Gritting his teeth Tulpa balled his metal fists the sunlight reflecting off each knuckle, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DID OR DID HE NOT KILL YOU?!?!" 

Calmly readjusting his robe the Ancient glared up into Tulpas glowing eyes, "He did…I am nothing but a spirit...for now."

"FOR NOW? "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" 

"I cannot truly be killed until the next Ancient is ready to take my place…he is not."

"AND WHO IS HE?"

"I cannot tell you."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU WASTING MY TIME? "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" 

"To let you know to watch yourself…leave Ryo and Mia be."

"YOU ASK A LOT."

"No my request is a simple one."

"AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN?" 

Holding his eye the Ancient cleared his throat, "Your life."

Laughing Tulpa threw back his head, "FOOL DO YOU THINK A MERE SPIRIT CAN DEFEAT ME?" 

"No but I am no mere spirit." 

Tulpa watched as the Ancient disappeared in a flash of golden light without a farther word. Dropping back into his throne, he roughly drummed his fingers his arm. Wondering what the Ancient knew he growled the answer deluding him. Oh he knew something all right and Tulpa decided to lay low until he knew as well. 

*****

Sifting his position on the ledge Kento stared off into the sky, "Why do you think Tulpa ordered us to stay away from them?"

Shrugging Cye frowned, "I don't know."

Kicking a rock off the ledge of the mountain Rowen sighed, "Be happy about it while it lasts."

Sage razed an eyebrow at Rowen questionably, "What are you talking about?"

Rowen nodded his head off to the east where they last saw Ryo, "We don't have to hunt our best friend."

*****

-FOUR WEEKS LATER- 

Groaning Mia dipped her hands into the icy pond water rinsing out her mouth. She had been feeling sick for the past week and a half now and it was getting worse. She didn't know if she should tell Ryo or not. She didn't want to worry him but she didn't think she could hide it much longer. Shakily she looked up at the sky feeling her stomach muscles tighten again as her mouth started to water bringing bile to her lips. Shuddering she felt her shoulders heave and leaned over the water again.

Smiling Ryo saw his goddess coming up the path and offered her a bowl of hot soup he was making over the fire. 

Shacking her head she felt her stomach heave painfully unable to vomit anything else, "N-no thank you Ryo I-I'm not hungry."

Narrowing his eyes he put the bowl down standing up, "Mia are you feeling ok?"

Smiling she forced herself to stand up strait, "Y-yes."

Frowning he made his way over to her resting his palm on her forehead, " I think you should lay down or try to eat something." 

Yawning Mia smiled the idea of sleep appealing, "Sleep sounds good." 

"Ok…sleep well." Kissing her briefly on the forehead, he sighed watching her make her way into a cave they made their new home. Shacking his head he watched White Blaze follow her in and picked up his bowl of soup.


	3. Ryo & Mia of Wildfire 3

"Hello all! "Sorry this took me forever to get out and it's very short! "This is my second time writing this chapter I wrote it once and my disk lost it! "So I kinda just want to get it out. "My friend got on my case to get this chap out so I did. ::::Shrugs:::: "I had fun though so I'll finish the story for anyone who cares about the ending. "But I'm not sure how yet so bare with me. "I don't own RW or any of its characters." ,

"Feeling better Mia?"

Sitting up Mia smiled, "Yes thank you Ryo." Feeling him slip behind her she felt his fingers knit into her neck massaging the muscles, "Aha where did you learn that." 

Brushing his lips against her check, he smiled into her hair, "When you're a solder of Tulpa you learn."

Shutting her eyes she felt his hands slid down her neck to her shoulders working in slow circles, "Mhmm." 

Chuckling he spread butterfly kisses down her throat, "I'll make you feel better." 

Rocking back against him she giggled at his light brushes, "Oh?"

Smirking he grabbed the blanket pulling it away from around her, "So I can massage you better."

Razing her arms to stroke his face Mia tilted her head back so she could look into his eyes gently brushing hair out of his eyes, "Pervert."

Pretending to look hurt he pulled her into a locking embrace, "Maybe but I'm your pervert." 

~a ~¤ ~a ~

Glaring at his followers Tulpa rubbed his chin; "Did you kill Ryo?"

Before anyone could answer Kento answered, "Yes master." Glaring at him his friends all wore an expression of shock.

"Good. "But if I find out your lieing to me it will be your heads hanging on my wall!"

Glaring up into Tulpas eye Kento kept his face stony, "That honor will be deprived."

~a ~¤ ~a ~

Melted into his arms Mia shut her eyes sleep over coming her. Smiling down at her Ryo listened to her deep breathing. Sounds outside of the cave pulling him to reality Ryo felt his senses sharpen preparing him for a battle. Not wanting to wake her up he gently pushed her aside standing up to see an old man stop in the mouth of the cave.

Staring at him the Ancient wished this were a happy visit. The flames in the raging fire they had belt casting shadows of light across his armor. The ancient would have been assured that he was still evil if it weren't for what he saw in the spirit realm, "Ryo." 

He seemed surprised to see him but the ancient wasn't surprised he was supposed to be dead, "I have come because the future of the earth is in grave danger." 

This catching Ryo's attention he shifted his feet crunching against the rocky cave ground, "Why, what, how…I killed you."

Sighing the ancient saw the reason he was here resting on the floor in a pile of furs. He could feel the negative energy already he had to move faster for the creature was moving even faster, "So you did and I am but a spirit." Holding up his hands, he saw him open his mouth to ask another question, "Shhhh listen I have no interest in discussing my death as I said the earth is in trouble." 

Knitting his eyebrows Ryo glanced over at Mia then the night sky, "Lets take this outside."

Without a word, the Ancient disappeared reappearing sitting on a rock a few feet from the mouth of the cave. 

Shivering Ryo followed the path out of the cave taking a seat next to the ancient, "What do I have to do?"

The wind carrying his white hair behind him the ancient stared strait ahead, "It will be hard."

Cockily Ryo snorted, "I can do it."

The Ancient looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "Never say you can do what you have never been faced with much less heard."

Snorting Ryo looked out at the sky it was filled with stars, "Then tell me."

Taking a deep breath the ancient began his tale and you could see the wisdom radiating from his body his once soft profile harder then the rock, which they sat on. 

"After you killed me Ryo I observed you and Mia. "You see I come from the future and I have came back in time to change it. "I saw the fight with Tulpa…I saw you save Mia and I saw the creation of the creature. "The creature came and…it was powerful beyond belief. "It was uncontrollable and as time passed we discovered the reason it was filled with Tulpas energy. 

"We don't know how it happened but it has no heart. "All it has is an empty void that crackles with negative energy. "You and Mia were unable to bring yourselves to kill it and it took out its rage on the planet killing itself and the world." 

Starring at him Ryo felt his mouth run dry, "W-why couldn't we kill it!"

Holding his eyes the ancient frowned his age showing; "Mia's pregnant."

Happiness consuming Ryo's body he leapt to his feet, "THAT"S GREAT!"

Looking away the ancient starred back up at the sky silent his robe billowing in the wind. 

Noticing his expression Ryo felt confusion grip his heart, "But what does that have to do with this?"

Shutting his eyes, the ancient shook his head, "Her baby is the end of the world."


End file.
